jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Songs
This is a list of songs that will be featured in Jaden's Adventures, Jeffrey and Friends' Adventures, Hiccup's Adventures, etc. List of songs *Arabian Nights *One Jump Ahead *Friend Like Me *Prince Ali *A Whole New World *Circle of Life *I Just Can't Wait To Be King *Hakuna Matata *Be Prepared *Can You Feel The Love Tonight? *We Are One *Winter Wrap Up *At the Gala *This Day Aria *Babs Seed *A True, True Friend *Bats *Glass of Water *Castle on a Cloud *Part of Your World *Under the Sea *Poor Unfortunate Souls *Kiss the Girl *Simple and Clean *Be Our Guest *Beauty and the Beast *Colors of the Wind *Steady as the Beating Drum *Just around the Riverbend *Savages *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers *Wherever You Are *Everything is Right *Bells of Notre Dame *Topsy-Turvy *Hellfire *A Guy Like You *I'm Gonna Love You *My Shiny Teeth and Me *Bad Guy *We Are In Love *Baby Mine *This is Halloween *What's This? *Making Christmas *Kidnap the Sandy Claws *The Oogie Boogie song *When Will My Life Begin *Mother Knows Best *I've got A Dream *I See The Light *With a Smile and a Song *Heigh Ho *One Song *When You Wish Upon A Star *An Actor's Life For Me *You Can Fly *You've Got a Friend In Me *The Gospel Truth *Go The Distance *One Last Hope *Zero To Hero *Anytime You Need a Friend *Wherever The Trail May Lead *Journey to the Past *In The Dark of The Night *Once Upon a December *Thumbelina *Let Me Be Your Wings *On The Road *You're Beautiful, Baby *Follow your Heart *Marry the Mole *I've Got Friends on The Other Side *When We're Human *Gonna Take You There *Dig A Little Deeper *We're Apples to the Core *Ducktales theme song *Darkwing Duck theme song *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX theme *That's All I Need *Welcome (from Brother Bear) *Pokemon theme song *Upendi *Evilmania *Real in Rio *Pretty Bird *Hot Wings *My Funny Friend and Me *Snuff out the Light *This is My Idea *No Fear *No More Mr. Nice Guy *Princesses on Parade *It's Our House Now *Ruber's Song *If I Didn't Have You *Higitus Figitus *Cabin Fever *Professional Pirate *It Feels So Good to be Bad *Be True to Your Groove *We Are Family *It's Terror Time Again *Toxic Love *Batty Rap *The Bare Necessities *I Wan'na Be Like You *That's What Friends Are For *Colonol Hathi's March *My Own Home *Trust In Me *Everybody Wants To Be A Cat *When Can I See You Again *Wreck-It, Wreck-It Ralph *Sugar Rush *Scrooge *One More Sleep 'Til Christmas *Marley and Marley *It Feels Like Christmas *Thankful Heart *Rainbow Connection *Can You Picture That? *I'm Going to Go Back There Someday *Never Before, Never Again *Life's A Happy Song *Man or Muppet *Pictures In My Head * Monster in the Mirror *Brand New Plan *Frozen Heart *Do You Want to Build a Snowman? *For the First Time in Forever *Love is an Open Door *Let It Go *In Summer *Fixer Upper *You Two *Baba Yaga *Bartok the Magnificent *A Possible Hero *Someone's in my House *The Real Ludmilla *Men in Black *Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head) *Don't Make Me Laugh *SpongeBob SquarePants Theme *Goofy Goober Song *Now That We're Men *The Goofy Goober Rock *Thneedville *This is the Place *Everybody Needs a Thneed *How Bad Can I Be? *Let It Grow *Our Time Has Come *Danny's Arrival Song *Little Boat on the Sea *Animal Jam *Big and Loud *Big and Loud (Reprise) *Tell Me Lies *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now *There Are No Cats in America *Never Say Never *Somewhere Out There *A Duo *Honor to Us All *Reflection *I'll Make a Man Out of You *A Girl Worth Fighting For *True to Your Heart *This Is It *The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (Looney Tunes theme) *Merrily We Roll Along (Merrie Melodies theme) *Daffy Duck's Rhapsody *I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat *Return, My Love *Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time) *Once Upon a Time in New York City *Why Should I Worry? *Streets of Gold *Perfect Isn't Easy *Good Company *Why Should We Worry? *You'll Be in My Heart *Strangers Like Me *Son of Man *Trashin' the Camp *Two Worlds *Misty Mountains Cold *That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates *Hex Girls *The Backson *Mambo Number 5 *Dig It *My Past Is Not Today *Tonight We Strike *Ashes *It's Been A Long, Long Time Fan-made songs *Something Fantastic *Most Chaotically *Just Plain Weird Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:SuperJNG18 Category:Jonathan Oosterhof Category:PuppyPower32